It's Really Over
by XxAverageGirlxX
Summary: Lilly and Joe has had a lot of fights. What happens when it goes too far?


Lilly Truscott sat on the beach with mascara staining her cheeks. It was April 18, her and her boyfriend's anniversary and they just got into a huge fight. They always fought, but this one was really different.

-Flashback-

_Lilly was so excited to see what her boyfriend, Joe Jonas, has planned for their anniversary. She had butterflies in her stomach and she was blushing at the thought that he would plan something for her. The nineteen year old girl was ten minutes away from her boyfriend's house. She let out a squeal of excitement thinking about it again. She pulled up into the driveway of Joe's house. She walked up to the door and breathed in and out. Why was she so nervous? She's been with him for three years! She knocked on the door and saw a head full of curly locks. "Hey Nick!" she said to her best friend. They've been best friends ever since she started going out with Joe. "Lill-ay! What's up?" He asked. "Nothing, um, is Joe here?" she questioned. "Um, I don't know. I think he went out to plan your guys' anniversary surprise thingy" Nick said. Lilly laughed. "Ok. Well mind if I just wait here?" Lilly asked. "No problem Lils." Nick said with a smile. Lilly came in and hang out with Nick for about three hours. They laughed, ate, watched some TV, laughed some more. They always had fun together. When they met Nick had a crush on her and they went out for about a week. They agreed that they were better off as friends. They were right. They were so comfortable around each other. Three and a half hours passed. Lilly sat up from Nick tickling her. "Hey, isn't Joe suppose to be here by now?" She asked. "Yeah, hold on let me call him" Nick told his best friend. Nick went in the kitchen and dialed Joe's number. "Hello?" Joe said. "Hey bro, um, Lilly's here for the anniversary dinner you planned. Where are you?" Nick said to his brother. "Oh shit! Dude, I totally forgot about that!" Joe yelled through the phone. "Well you better get here and get ready." Nick said, helping his brother out. "There's just one problem Nick. I didn't RSVP yet. What am I suppose to do? I can't think of another plan last minute. Lilly's gonna be so mad at me!" Joe waited for an answer but heard the dial tone instead. He knew how much Lilly meant to his brother and that he might tell Lilly their whole conversation. He rushed home before Nick could say anything. _

_Lilly and Nick were talking when they heard a knock on the door. Lilly rushed to the door and opened it to see a gorgeous 19 year old boy looking at her with an apologetic look. "How could you forget?" she whispered. A tear escaped. Joe began, Lils I-. "Just stop! You're just gonna make up another lame excuse just like you did last year! Where were you?" she said tears streaming down her face. At this point Nick was so angry at Joe for making his best friend cry. But he didn't want to get into the argument. "I was with Demi at the recording studio, it was important." Joe said. "So now Demi is more important than our anniversary? Huh? Joe, you're pathetic." And with that she stormed out and drove home. She collapsed on her bed and sobbed. Miley/Hannah was on tour with Big Time Rush so Miley couldn't be there comfort her. And she couldn't call because she was probably at sound check. Lilly heard a knock on the door and saw that it was Joe. She answered and growled, "what do you want?" Joe replied, "I want another chance! Lils, we love each other and we shouldn't let this fight ruin our relationship! I'm so sorry! Can I just have one more chance to prove it?" Joe had tears streaming down his face and his knuckles were white. Lilly said, " This is the second time you've ruined our anniversary! And this is the eight time you've asked for another chance! We've had a lot of fights Joe and I think that's a sign that we just shouldn't be together! We're done." Usually Lilly would say "she's done" but they'd always end up back together. When Lilly said she was done that was the end of their conversation. But Joe added on, "You know what? FINE! I'm not the one who's always running back! You're the one who's always running back to me and saying you're sorry. So I don't think what you say is gonna change anything!" Joe yelled in anger. "You wanna bet?" And with that Lilly closed the door in is face._

-Now-

Lilly cringed at the thought of the fight. She took the beautiful diamond necklace Joe gave her their fist date and threw it in the ocean. "It's really over." And with those last words, she walked away with tears streaming down her face.

I KNOW ITS NOT THE BEST STORY BUT IT'S MY FIRST SO HOPE YOU LIKED IT!(:

XOXO T'Shoy


End file.
